gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dragon831
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Valar Morghulis page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- QueenBuffy (Talk) 2012-06-04T10:04:02 No pages should be locked Which pages are you implying are locked? 10:04, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Valar_Morghulis?action=edit&section=1 :Not implying it's locked, it IS locked. The message says, "This page has been locked to prevent editing" Dragon831 10:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :I apologize. We get upwards to 100,000+ views and with such a popular page tonight, vandalism is VERY high. We have many many other articles that are not protected. Also, in a few hours the page should be cleared and unprotected. -- 10:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Apology accepted, and since I'm a new contributor here, I realize I may not have the credentials to edit all the pages. However, as a contributor, it's likely I'm more interested in editing newer pages rather than merely cleaning up entries of Season 1 or prior Season 2 episodes. All I was trying to do was clean up some typos, so it can wait. I'll probably move more to a reader than a contributor role here if the newer stuff is handled by a group of others already. Thanks for your note. While I have you... is it possible to change the background image on the edit pages? Typing white text over a graphic that has a lot of yellow and white in it is nearly impossible. Thanks. Dragon831 10:19, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::That has actually been an issue I've came across as well. I usually just hit the "Source" button (next to the Visual tab) for now, to combat that issue. Hope that helps :) I will remind my other admin of the issue. Thanks, and feel free to edit anytime. Like I said, the Valar Morghulis page should be unprotected soon. -- 10:26, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Don't want to whine, but it's been over 12 hours and the Valar Morghulis page remains locked for editing. I get the vandalism concern, but that's what reversions are for if it happens. Is there a way to find out who's locking it for extended periods of time? Dragon831 23:59, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :The page isn't actually locked from you editing, because you have an account. You might be confused because when you click "edit" it says "this page has been locked from editing by all but registered users" but that's just a warning. You should be able to continue editing as normal. Unless, you mean that, philosophically, we should allow anonymous editors? We do need to separate the wheat from the chaff, sir.--The Dragon Demands 00:38, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I would not, in fact, recommend that anon users be allowed free editing rights. However, the page appears locked and I cannot edit it. The notice did not say "This page is locked by all but registered users". Instead, however, it says "This page has been locked to prevent editing." and I am unable to edit. If someone wants to remove the lock or when it expires. I'll consider revisiting the page. As it is, I'm going back to my WP editing responsibilities. Good night all. Dragon831 01:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Graphic on the edit page There are actually two navigation modes for editing, the "Visual" tab and the "Source" tab. "Source" is what classic editing on regular Wikipedia originally looked like (and still does, thankfully). I hate "Visual" mode so much that I wish I could hurl it into a sack, hurl the sack into a river, and hurl the river into space. As with many much-hyped "upgrades" it only makes things harder to edit. And I'm not simply talking about the background image. Consider: 1 - It makes it impossible to copy and past text. 2 - While meant to provide a "preview" of how images will look when put into an article...it actually isn't very good at predicting how it will look in the finished product, i.e. if an image gets inserted into the middle of a Template, thus screwing up the entire page. If I wanted a "preview" of how the article looks...there's already a "Preview" button in Source mode. Or I could just keep editing in Source mode until it looks right. Were it within my power, I would simply turn off "Visual" editing entirely on this wiki. God as my witness, NOT ONCE in the time I've been posting on this wiki and the thousands of edits I've made, have I edited in Visual mode. Its the crappy gift no one asked for. So just click on the "Source" tab when editing, and you should be good to go.--The Dragon Demands 01:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC)